Why me?
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Mitsu sees the most ugliest girl in this life and decides to make her life a living hell but is he sure that he's teasing her because he hates her is is it becasue he likes her? . MITSUI/OC R/R.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
*********  
  
Err.this is my second fic ever, lol and it's going to be about Mitsui. Anyway, I would like it a lot if you can tell me what you can think of it or if my character writing is way too OC or anything like that. Thanx. Enjoy.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitusi laid on this desk, not even bothering to look up. He had heard that there was going to be a new student in his class and he couldn't give a damn about it, until he heard a couple of people gasps. Thus he looked up and saw.a very beautiful girl with autumn light brown hair that fell gracefully down to her well-shaped waist. He noticed her dark sea blue eyes and her red rosy lips that looked as if it were perfect for kissing. The sun was against her, giving her a golden aura around her. She looked so gorgeous and had a very angelic face. Some people would even mistake her for a goddess. Mitsui gasps, he had never ever seen a girl like her before.  
  
Then Mitsui blinked. This was what he actually saw. A small snotty looking girl with glasses, extremely dark drowns greasy hair that went everywhere, coving her face up. Mitsui also noted that she had petit lips and green eyes that looked like venom. This girl who was in front of the class had no shape what so ever. She didn't have any curves around her waist and the sun that was shining behind her showed everyone that she had dandruff in her hair. Mitsui didn't even think that the girl had ever washed her hair in her whole entire life time.  
  
It was the eyes that caught Mitsui's attention though. The girl's eyes held hatred, and anger. Mitsui stared for a second and this new girl, and without warning, he burst out laughing.  
  
Everyone stared at him, including the new girl. Mitsui was pretty sure that her cheeks were turning red. He didn't know what caused him to laugh out like that but he wasn't the only one who did. A few other boys laughed at the girl as well and the girls in his class were sneering.  
  
True, he had never seen such an ugly girl in his life. And he defiantly didn't like the hair. He was pretty sure that her hair was more greasier then his when he was living his life as a gangster. But he couldn't help it; he just HAD to laugh at her.  
  
Then he heard someone shout out,  
  
" Hey, you old hag, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror!" A boy shouted out from the back of the classroom.  
  
The classroom burst out laughing, most of them in hysterics. The boys were laughing and the girls were sneering at the new student. Mitsui himself was laughing. He wasn't too sure if he could control it but he knew by the end of all this, he would be on all fours laughing like a mad man.  
  
Mitsui could see the girl glaring at him. By this time, the girl's whole entire face had gone as red as a tomato. Mitsui could've sworn that she was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill out from her eyes. He also noticed that she was clutching her wrists tightly.  
  
Then someone else shouted out. It was a girl.  
  
" Hey, bi*ch, your so ugly!"  
  
That was the last straw. Tears that were threatening to spill fell down on her cheek. Her face was getting redder and her body started to shake rather rapidly.  
  
" Man, you're so emotional, even for a girl." Someone else shouted.  
  
The class roared in laughter.  
  
The new student started to bite her lip and without any warning, she ran out of the classroom with tears spilling through her eyes and her pale ebony hands on her face.  
  
Mitsui blinked. He tried to recall what just happened and made his mind replay the action. Everyone was quiet for a short time, shocked at what the girl just did but without any hesitation, they all burst out laughing again.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Yumi ran through the empty corridors of the school, with her hands on her face. She turned round a corner and ran blindlessly to where ever her feet would take her. Right now, she didn't care. All she wanted was to run away. Run away from her new class and from the world. It seemed as if everyone was against her. She was alone. Yumi stopped after a while. Trying to catch her breath, tears still falling down her face. She had just been humiliated at her very first day at school and in her very first class all thanks to a blue haired boy.  
  
Yumi started to bite her lip. How dare that boy make fun of me, Yumi thought to herself, her anger starting to rise. She had a sudden hate for that boy and she wanted to take revenge.  
  
Not having the courage to face her class again, Yumi decided that she would skive (a/n: U.K. way on spelling skive cos I know that some other people spell them differently) the day. Her first school day. She knew that her mum wouldn't be happy but right now, she couldn't give a damn.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: So what do you think? Sorry about it being very short. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// It's His entire fault! //  
  
Yumi stamped on the stairs, heading for her bedroom. She grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened it, and then she slammed it loudly causing her mother to yell out.  
  
" YUMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SOHULD BE AT SCHOOL!" Yumi's mothered yelled at her as she tried to open the door only to find it locked.  
  
" Yumi! Open the door!" Yumi's mother shouted.  
  
" NO!" Yumi replied.  
  
" Yumi, do as I say! Open this door now!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Yumi"  
  
" Go away!"  
  
Yumi's mother then heard her daughter crying in her room.  
  
" Yumi," she said softly, " Open the door Hun"  
  
Slowly, Yumi went up to her door and opened it slowly, letting her mother in. She stared at her mother for a few minutes, letting her tears fall to the ground. She didn't care that her mother saw her crying. Right now, she didn't care about anything. Yumi's mother put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and led her to her bed. Yumi willingly followed her mother.  
  
" So," Yumi's mother said gently, " What's wrong"  
  
Yumi broke down and started to sob.  
  
" School.blue haired boy.made fun of me.in front of class" Yumi managed to say.  
  
Yumi's mother held her daughter gently in her arms. She personally knew why the blue haired boy made fun of her, she knew about her daughter's image and knew that her daughter wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Yumi's mother sighed.  
  
" Don't let them get to you, Hun, just be yourself"  
  
" I know mum, but I can't help it" Yumi replied quietly, looking down.  
  
Yumi's mother held her tighter. Not wanting to let her daughter go. She started to stroke her daughter's hair, taking it away from her face.  
  
" Yumi, beauty is only skin deep"  
  
Yumi looked up and stared at her mother straight in her eyes. Getting lost in her mother's deep blue eyes.  
  
" Sorry mum" she mumbled.  
  
" About what?" her mother asked looking rather puzzled.  
  
" For skiving school"  
  
Yumi's mother grinned.  
  
" You think that I'm going to let you off that easily?"  
  
Yumi's eyes widened as she stared at her mother. She hoped that she wasn't going to ask her to go back to school, or even worse, clean up the house.  
  
" Yumi, you have a choice, you can go back to school, or clean up the house"  
  
Yumi cleared her throat. If this was any other day, she would gladly go to school instead of cleaning the house, knowing her mum, she would properly make her so tired that she couldn't even go to school but this was different. After what had just happened in school involving a blue haired boy, she did NOT want to go back there. Not yet anyway.  
  
Yumi's mother smiled as she stared at her daughter looking utterly confused. She knew that she was having a battle in her head whether she should go to school or not. After a couple minutes of complete silence, Yumi gave up.  
  
" All right all right. I'm going back to school" Yumi said rather annoyed.  
  
Yumi's mother got up.  
  
" There, that's a good girl"  
  
" Like I don't have a choice" Yumi mumbled.  
  
Yumi's mother bent down and tilted her daughter's chin.  
  
" Yumi, you always have a choice"  
  
Yumi snorted.  
  
" Whatever"  
  
With that, she started to head out of her room until she heard her mother speaking.  
  
" Oh, by the way Yumi, your cousin Marie is coming over for a visit"  
  
" What!" Yumi shouted, totally shocked.  
  
Great, this was just great. Not only did she have to see the blue haired boy again and being the laughing stock in the school, not also mentioning that she would have to explain to her teachers about the incident, she cousin Marie was coming! She was coming and this meant bad news to her. How worse could her day possibly get?  
  
" Great, God's punishing me!" Yumi said, gritting her teeth.  
  
" It's karma darling, it's only karma" her mother replied smoothly.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
  
  
A/n: I am sooooooo sorry for this chapter being sooooo short and that it took me a long time to post it up. I'm having lots of exams in my school and right now, I'm living through hell. I actually started this story a few weeks ago but I stopped because I was so tired and I had to study for my other exams. Then I tried to start it again only to realise that I couldn't mind the right document. I was like " Oh shit" anyway; it took me some time until I found it again. I was so glad that I didn't have to start and write this chapter again. I'm not too sure when my next chapter will be in, maybe in a weeks time or so. It really depends on my exams and how busy I am. Oh well, only 4 more months of exams to go and I'm exam free! I can't wait!!!!!!!  
  
P.s. Everyone keeps asking me about why Yumi is so ugly. Well this is the answer, Yumi starts off ugly but get's really pretty later on with the help of her cousin but her cousin doesn't give help out for free. What has she got on her mind? Mitsui maybe? Who knows? Anyway, I won't say anymore because I'll be spoiling it for you. :) I also got the idea of Yumi being very ugly from watching Miss Congeniality. Lol, that's when I thought up this story.  
  
Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
Chapter 3.  
Mitsui grinned to himself. Today was very flattering. In fact, this was the best day in his whole entire life. Mitsui's smile grew wider as he recalled the event with the new student.  
~~ Flash back ~~  
" Man, you're so emotional, even for a girl." Someone else shouted.  
  
The class roared in laughter.  
  
The new student started to bite her lip and without any warning, she ran out of the classroom with tears spilling through her eyes and her pale ebony hands on her face.  
~~ End of flash back ~~  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.  
  
It was indeed, a very long time since anything like that happened. But he personally wished that he got to know her a tiny bit better. To see if she really was as boring as she looked.  
  
" Oh, well, maybe next time I see her, I'll talk to her" Mitsui thought to himself with a grin on his face as he walked home from school.  
~~~~~~~~  
The day had ending and the night air was chilling. Yumi, for some strange reason was in a very good mood. Although her mother told her to go back to school, she was happy to see that she only had that Mitsui boy in her first class and nothing else.  
  
She had expected that everyone would know about the event that happened earlier but to her total surprise, there were some people who didn't even give a damn about it, which she was very thankful for. She even made new FRINDS.  
  
Yumi smiled to herself. She was feeling better then ever. She had especially made a new friend called Haruko. Haruko was a kind and lovely girl and she seemed as if she didn't care if she was ugly or not. Yumi was happy for that.  
  
As Yumi walked down the pavement, she started to whistle her favourite tune. Then she stopped when something caught her eye.  
  
Blue.  
  
Yumi gasped. It was the same boy who made fun of her that very morning. Yumi stood still, hoping that the blue haired boy would not notice her but unfortunately, he did.  
  
She saw as the blue haired boy smile at her and walked her way as he waved his hands. She could feel him coming nearer and nearer.  
  
" Hello there" Mitsui said happily.  
  
" What do you want?" Yumi asked harshly.  
  
Mitsui blinked. Did he hear right? Did she really sound that harsh?  
  
Mitsui scratched his head. Running his long slender fingers threw his silky dark blue hair.  
  
" Nothing much, I just wanted to talk" Mitsui replied.  
  
" What, so you can make fun of me again!" Yumi roared at him.  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened as he took a couple of steps back as she continued.  
  
" Just because I'm ugly doesn't mean that you can make fun of me. What makes you think that you can waltz right up to me after making fun of me in front of the whole entire class and act as if nothing happened?"  
  
Mitsui blinked. He was shocked. He never thought that Yumi would act like this.  
  
" Hey, how did I make fun of you? If I recall correctly, there were other people in the class who were calling you rude things. What did I do?" Mitsui asked innocently.  
  
" You were the catalyst! You started everything off! In other words, it's all your fault!" Yumi cried out, with tears that were threatening to spill out.  
  
Mitsui looked annoyed. Did this girl blame him for everything that happened to her? What did he do?  
  
" Are you saying that it's all my fault?" Mitsui asked as he started to grit his teeth. Trying to control his temper.  
  
" Yes, I am saying that it is all YOUR fault!" Yumi replied back.  
  
" I didn't do anything to you. All I did was laugh"  
  
" And humiliate me in front of everyone!"  
  
" Hey, I'm sorry then"  
  
" What, you think that you can get out that easily?"  
  
" Hey"  
  
" Listen, I don't like you! This is your entire fault, you started everything and don't dare think that you can just come up to me and that you're sorry because I won't accept that! If you were truly sorry, you would prove it"  
  
" You just want me to suffer don't you? You can't accept that I am sorry. You just want to see me hurt"  
  
" I COULD HAVE BEEN POPULAR!"  
  
Mitsui blinked. Did he hear right? Did she really say that she could have been popular? Without warning, Mitsui let out a shrill laugh.  
  
Mitsui pointed his index finger at her.  
  
" You, popular, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
This time, the tears did fall down her cheeks as she saw the blued haired boy laugh at her once again. How dare he!  
  
Yumi watched as she saw him on all fours on the ground, laughing like some mad man, as her tears ran ravenously down her face, spilling on the ground.  
  
Yumi watched as he got control of himself and managed to get himself up. Yumi bit her lip, causing it to bleed. She really did think that she could have forgiven him but now, his chances were over.  
  
With less then a second, Yumi raised her hand towards the unexpected boy and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
" How dare you!" Yumi shrieked as she saw the blue haired boy grab hold of his face, as if trying to take away the pain.  
  
Mitsui looked up and glared at the girl as he rubbed his swollen cheek. " That bitch!" he thought.  
" Listen girly, I don't even know why I was apologising earlier on but now it's your turn" Mitsui said rather angrily but also trying to stay calm.  
  
If he had not made that promise to Anzai Sensei, he would have beaten the crap out of her regardless if she was a girl or not.  
  
Yumi fumed. " Apologise to him?" She thought.  
" I will not"  
  
Mitsui glared at her.  
  
" You deserved it!" Yumi continued as she held her ground.  
  
Mitsui sighed and gave up.  
  
" Fine" he said simply, " Fine"  
  
Then he looked at Yumi straight in the eye.  
  
" I thought that I might of given you a chance"  
  
Yumi snorted.  
  
Mitsui's eyes narrowed.  
  
" But now you'll be sorry. Nobody messes with me!"  
  
Mitsui suddenly grabbed hold of Yumi's shoulder blades.  
  
Yumi stood there terrified. She didn't expect this to happen. " OMG! What do I do?" She thought to herself.  
  
She didn't think that Mitsui would do such a thing. Hentai thoughts started to fill her mind. She could tell that Mitsui was strong and she wouldn't stand a chance against him if he tried to attack her. She glanced over her shoulder to see if there was anyone there to unfortunately for her, there was no one.  
  
" I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die" Yumi thought to herself.  
  
She couldn't even bring herself to look at Mitsui straight in the eye. Afraid of what she might see. Then she felt the grasp on her shoulders loosen, still she wouldn't look up.  
  
Mitsui looked down at her and he knew that she was scared. Mitsui smirked to himself. If he wasn't so angry with her, he would have comforted her, telling her that it was all right but right now, all he could think was about making her life a living hell, which he intended to do so.  
  
Mitsui grabbed hold of Yumi's chin harshly and he heard her whimper. He then titled her head towards him, gazing down at her. Waiting to set eye contact. And he did so, looking down at Yumi's green eyes that were filled with hatred and anger for him. It didn't surprise him to see that she was also scared of him, even though her eyes didn't tell it much. It was from the movement of her body that told him.  
  
Mitsui bent down, nearing Yumi even more.  
  
" Shit, he's going to kiss me! What do I do?" Yumi thought in panic as she started to move about, only to cause Mitsui's grip on her shoulder to tighten.  
  
Mitsui mentally smirked to himself. He knew what the girl was thinking and it didn't surprise him one bit.  
  
Mitsui bent closer to Yumi's face, in hailing her scent, it surprised him though that she smelt like roses and honey mixed together and he had to admit, he did like it.  
  
Mitsui finally finished the last distance between them. Their noses nearly touching each other.  
  
Yumi felt Mitsui's warm breath on her cheek as she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see that he was going to do. Hoping that this was all a dream. But she couldn't. Mitsui was too near her and it made her dizzy. She could feel his body warmth against hers and he smelled of peppermint and lemons. She was too close for him for her own liking as she felt him breathing down her throat. She suddenly clutched on to Mitsui's back unconsciously, slightly drawing him nearer to her.  
  
She wanted it, she did. She wanted him to kiss her. To make her feel as if she were loved. She wanted to feel his soft warm lips against hers. And she wanted him desperately. She wanted to run her hand through his midnight blue hair and she wanted him to make her feel warm and special.  
  
" No! I will not think about kissing that STUPID idiot!" Yumi fought back with her mind, " I will NOT loose my FIRST kiss to HIM!"  
  
Even if that was so, she was now tilting on her toes, trying to touch Mitsui's mouth with hers.  
  
Mitsui looked down at her and he knew what she wanted. Mitsui smiled to himself. " This, will indeed be very fun"  
  
Then he felt her tighten her hold on him, reaching up to him.  
  
Yumi wanted it now. She was desperate. She wanted to kiss him. Just the very thought of it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't care if he was that stupid blue haired boy who made fun of her today; all she wanted now was to feel his lips against hers.  
  
Mitsui smiled and finally bent further, his lips gently grazing hers. He wondered for a moment if he should continue or not. To kiss her and make her feel loved or to make her hungry for him.  
  
He then decided. He'd make her desperate for him. He then took his lips off hers before he could have called it a kiss and started to gently nibble the end of her ear.  
  
Yumi sighed in frustration. She had wanted it and got it, only to have it taken away from her. Then she felt Mitsui's mouth on her ear, gently nibbling it. Yumi let out a soft moan.  
  
" He's playing with me," she thought.  
  
Mitsui then started to kiss her temple lightly and gently. Slowly he started to move down to her nose. He licked the tip of her nose gently and started to kiss it. His hands had now removed themselves from her shoulder and gently settled themselves on her hips. He then, slowly started to rub her hips gently.  
  
He heard her moan several times and this encouraged him to continue to kiss her. He then started to kiss Yumi's face but ignored the lips. He would not kiss her. His lips then slowly left her face and ran down her neck.  
  
Yumi moaned and titled her head higher, facing the sky. Mitsui took this opportunity to lick the tip of her chin and he let his tongue run down her throat.  
  
Yumi was in heaven. She was filled with pleasure that she had never experienced before and now she wanted it. She wanted it all. She never thought that one could ever feel pleasure such as this and this made her hungry for it. It also made her hungry for Mitsui.  
  
Without realising it, Yumi then let one of her hands travel all the way down to the tip of Mitsui's shirt and she slid her slender hands inside the shirt, gently touching Mitsui's chest.  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened for a moment, before he relaxed himself. He then continued kissing Yumi's neck, also savouring her scent at the same moment. His hands then ran up her body and rested on her breasts for a moment, then undoing the top buttons on her shirt.  
  
Yumi moaned even more. She too let her hands travel Mitsui's chest, sliding it up and down his back. She could feel the heat that was coming out of his body and it made her dizzy. She could feel is body against hers and it sent a chill running up her spine. She could also feel and tell that Mitsui was very muscular, the way she liked boys.  
  
Mitsui continued to kiss her. Not stopping until he had reached the top of her blouse. Gently, he used his long slender fingers to slide the blouse off and started to kiss the tip of her breast. His other hand, gently rubbing the other breast.  
  
Yumi moaned. She needed it now. She wanted to feel Mitsui's lips against hers. Slowly, she slid her hands out of Mitsui's shirt and cupped his face in her palms.  
  
Mitsui looked up to see Yumi staring at him. He smiled to himself. He knew that she wanted it and she wanted it now.  
  
He saw her close her eyes as she gently covered his mouth with hers. Mitsui too closed his eyes and brought Yumi closer to him, not wanting to let her go. He then started to kiss her lightly, then passionately. Yumi gasped and Mitsui slid his tongue into her mouth. Holding her closer to him.  
  
Yumi couldn't believe this. She wanted this and she wanted more. Yumi grabbed hold of Mtsui's shirt tightly and tilted her head back so that Mitsui could go deeper. She wanted him. Right now, all that mattered was him.  
  
Mitsui was enjoying this. He had to admit, she was one hell of a good kisser. He let his tongue roam her mouth gently, but then, he too wanted more. Slowly, she started to push deeper in Yumi's mouth and Yumi gladly accepted it. Mitsui was now on the verge of getting lost but he would not allow that. It was time to stop. He could no longer kiss Yumi.  
  
Slowly Mitsui broke anyway. Yumi was reluctant at first but then gave up. Mitsui then started to stroke Yumi's cheek gently, gazing at her green eyes.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
" You'll be sorry that you ever messed with me girl"  
  
Yumi's eyes widened.  
  
" You bastard!"  
  
Mitsui smirked to himself and walked away, leaving a crying Yumi behind him.  
End of chapter 3.  
  
A/n: Sorry about it being short. Lol. Anyway, I'm also sorry that it took me a long time to post this up. I've been to busy with exams and all. Anyway, I checked all my other chapters and to my horror, I found spelling mistakes and grammar errors! I am sooooooooooo sorry! I'll fix that as fast as I can!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. I just have this very bad habit on not checking my work. :)  
  
P.s. There's a mistake here somewhere. I read it earlier on but now I don't seem to be able to find it. Grrrrrrrrrrr...... sorry about that too. I'll fix it once I find it again.  
  
Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
A/n: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Pretty graphic don't you think? Lol. To tell you the truth, I didn't plan to write *that* part in. lol, what else do you expect? I'm a teenager with weird hormones and not to mention that I go to school filled with horny kids. Lol. This thing was bound to happen sometime or another ;) I also have five older brothers who talks a lot about that stuff, so you can't really blame me.  
  
LOL. THEY'RE CRUPPETING MY SWEET INNCOENT MIND!  
  
So anyway, just to fix up some questions, Mitsui and Yumi are *alone* together in some dark alleyway and all the people have *magically* disappeared. ( Hehehehehehehe, I feel like Eriol from CCS)  
  
Anyway, I'm pretty glad that I wrote that part in cause I've got something up my sleeve. * Author sits on her couch plotting her next devious plan* Muwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
I found the mistake in chapter 3! *Does the happy dance*  
Maemi: World peace ;).  
  
KISS rocks: Thanks.  
  
Tensai kai: Yup, there will be the other characters added too.  
  
Choocha: *stares at screen* Uh thanks.do you speak French?  
  
Me!!!: *laughs evilly* I'm honoured.  
  
Frozenfemale: Lol. Thanks.  
  
Iluvenis Telperien: *scratches head* What did you say? That was TOO fast. Lol. Thanks.  
  
Unquestionable: *cousin appears from nowhere dressed up in a superwoman costume and starts beating the crap out of Mitsui * Eh..where did she appear from?  
  
Fatalitysassion: Lol, thanks for the advice. I'll try that ;)  
  
Mskitsune: *blushes* You flatter me too much. Lol.  
  
SLL: *points accusing finger at sLL* You were the one who wrote Admirer! I luv that fic! When will you update? Shori: Thank you :).  
  
Miracle: I bet you that there is one boy who is dreaming about you in his sleep. Lol, I bet he thinks that you're beautiful :).  
  
Love for all seasons: Lol, thanks. Marie wont be a Mary Sue ;).  
  
Slamdunk serene: Lol, thanks. Here's chapter 4 :).  
  
Mitchy: *eyes Mitchy carefully* You're not Mitchy from Slam Dunk are you? *Suddenly, a flying frying pan hits the author on the face. "Of course he's not you dumbass* Hey, I was only asking.  
  
Tensaispira: *nods head in agreement* Girls DO rule.  
  
Ida: Thank you ;).  
  
Shi-chan: It caught you're attention? I'm honoured.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4.  
Yumi couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How Mitusi kissed her and how she wanted it so much. Tears started to fall freely as she recalled what Mitusi had said to her after he had kissed her. His words had hurt her deeply. She felt angry with him but worst, angry with herself. Right now, she felt cheap. She had wasted her very first kiss on him and the thought was killing her. She felt so angry with herself and so very disgusted.  
  
Drops of water started to fall from the sky, hitting the ground with such gentle grace, spilling over the muddy ground. Soon tears and ran clashed together as they both hit the ground.  
  
Yumi was devastated. She didn't know what had made her do such thing. Never in her life did she ever imagine kissing Mitsui. Now all she could thing about was how stupid she felt. She simply felt so used.  
~~~~~~~  
Mitsui didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her. He personally had no intention on doing so and he was very surprised that he did. He recalled how his lips touched hers and the shocking feeling that ran down his spine. Mitsui licked his lips, savouring the taste of Yumi's mouth against his. He had to admit, he liked the kiss, he liked the way Yumi wanted him but was just too stubborn to admit. He was seriously impressed with the feeling of her skin though. He had thought that it would feel rough for some reason but after he had touched her, his thoughts were proven wrong. Her skin was soft and smooth, almost like velvet in a way, he just simply wanted to rub is hands against her skin, feeling the light smoothness of her skin against the palm of his hands.  
  
He was surprised about her. Surprised in every way. He had thought had she would slap him but instead she didn't. She was the one who kissed and she was the one who also had her hands inside his shirt. Running her hands up and down his chest.  
  
Mitsui smirked at himself. He knew that he could easily make any girl fall for him and Yumi was just one of them.  
  
But there was something bothering him, something that had to do with the girl. Mitsui sighed, the thought again about the girl Yumi. When she had kissed him he had suddenly felt this urge of wanting. He had wanted her for that brief moment. He wanted her in every way and had the sudden possessiveness to make her his and only his.  
  
Mitsui shook his head. He did not feel anything for this girl. Nothing at all. Images then flashed threw his mind. Pictures of Yumi when he had first met her until I last moment he had seen her. Then one picture stuck in his mind. It was the picture of Yumi crying.  
  
Mitsui let out a weird laugh. For some reason or another, every time he had met her, he always made her cry. Not that he cared though. But that was a lie. He cared very much about making girls cry. No matter who it was and hit hurt him deeply, especially if it had something to do with him. Mitsui almost pitied the girl but then shook the thoughts away, bringing in new thoughts filled with anger and hatred.  
  
It was Yuma's fault. It was her decision to hate him. Mitsui gritted his teeth. Yumi DID deserved it. She's nothing but a pathetic useless person whom I even tried to befriend but what does she do to me, she rejects me and accuses me of making fun of her, yes she does deserve what she got.  
  
Then Mitsui smiled. He remembered what he had told her. He told her that she would be sorry and Mitsui was a man of his word. Mitsui's smile grew wider as he started to think of things on how to humiliate the girl and how to make her life a living hell.  
  
One day, she'll be begging down on her knees for forgiveness....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ack" Marie thought to herself feeling very frustrated. He plane to Japan was ONE HOUR LATE!  
  
" Damn those planes, damn those planes to hell!"  
  
Marie was starting to get pissed off. She was NOT a very patient person and as every second passed, she was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
" ATTENTION FLIGHT PASSENGERS GOING TO JAPAN FROM AMSTERDAM, THE PLANE HAS NOW LANDED...  
  
// YES! FINALLY //  
  
...BUT WILL NOT BE READY FOR ANOTHER 15 MINUTES"  
  
// 15 minutes, I can handle that //  
  
Marie let out a long sigh. Her bad temper was slowly fading away and she was now starting to feel very happy. She didn't mind waiting for another 15 minutes so that the people could do a check up on the plane and clean everything up, as long as it was going to Japan, she'll remain happy. For now.  
  
Marie looked outside the huge glass windows. It was a very long since she had seen her cousin Yumi and she was dying to meet her. She wanted to know if she had a boyfriend and how her status where at school, and of course, she also wanted to annoy her for fun.  
  
A smile grew on Marie's face as she recalled one of her memories with Yumi.  
  
Flashback-----  
  
" Yumi, your house is on fire!" Marie shouted at the top of her lungs as she met her cousin at the school gates.  
  
" NANI?" Yumi exclaimed as she started to run to the direction to her house.  
  
" Hehehehehehehehehehehe"  
  
" Marie you baka, you lied to me!" Yumi shouted as she started to pant, trying to catch air into her lungs. They had run all the way from Yumi's school only to see the house looking fine. Yumi glared at Marie, shooting her icy looks. Marie however looked unimpressed.  
  
" Marie...you...I'll...kill you...don't ever lie....."  
  
Suddenly the windows smashed to peaces with the force of the heat that was coming from within. Then huge orange flames came rushing out of the house, spreading further and further, burning everything in its path.  
  
" Ahhhh!" Yumi shrieked who was obviously terrified.  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow then started laughing.  
  
" What's so funny? My house is going up in flames and all you can do is laugh?" Yumi shouted angrily at her cousin.  
  
" Hehehehehehehehe, you're so gullible Yumi," Marie stated.  
  
" Nani?" Yumi asked looking very confused.  
  
" This is all not real" Marie replied but seeing as how confused her cousin was, she continued, " there's a projector up that tree, it's visualizing flames and for the sound of the windows smashing." Marie looked down at the ground, which was covered with scattered pieces of glass, " I drop these. Man Yumi, I at least thought that you might notice that. You're so gullible"  
  
" I AM NOT!" Yumi said hotly.  
  
" Yeah, okay, whatever" Marie said sounding almost bored, the her face lit up, " Hey, Yumi, did you know that if you say gullible really slowly, it sounds like cheese!"  
  
" GUL...LI...BLE. No it doesn't!" Yumi replied as a matter of fact.  
  
Marie then pointed a finger at Yumi and started laughing again, " Hahahahahahaha, you're sooooooooooo gullible!"  
End of flash back-----  
Marie smiled to herself.  
  
" Oh, the good old times" she thought to herself. Then she heard the speaker again.  
  
" ATTENTION PLEASE, WE WILL NOW START BOARDING PASSANGERS IN FLIGHT 201 TO JAPAN FROM AMSTERDAM I REPEAT, TO JAPAN FROM AMSTERDAM"  
  
Marie got up and started to head towards gate 11 feeling rather happy. She thought that the delay with the planes would put her into a bad mood for the rest of the way but for some reason it didn't and she was glad. She was now going to Japan.  
  
" ATTENTION PASSANGERS, FLIGHT TO JAPAN FROM AMSTERDAM HAS JUST BEEN CANCILED BECAUSE OF BAD WEATHER, I REPEAT, FLIGHT 201 TO JAPAN FROM AMSTERDAM HAS JUST BEEN CANCILED"  
  
" What the bloody f*ck?" Marie thought to herself and looked outside. What she saw was a hot day with the sun shining out without a trace of a single cloud in sight.  
  
" Damn those planes, damn those planes to hell!"  
End of chapter 4.  
A/n: So, what do you think? What's you're first impression on Marie? Lol. Marie isn't a Mary Sue :). Lol. I also don't know if you can get flights to Japan from Amsterdam. * Shrugs shoulders* I've just making it up :).  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!  
. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eh.I don't own Slam Dunk  
Chapter 5.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was nearing the weekend and Yumi was glad about that. She didn't think that she could face up and see Mitsui again. Especially after what had happened between them. She only had this one day left in school and she would then be school free and especially Mitsui free.  
  
With a grin on her face, Yumi started to walk to her class. Then she froze, right in front of her was the person she had tried to avoid all week.  
  
Mitsui.  
  
With his back leaning against the wall, Mitsui raised an eyelid and looked at Yumi. Then he smirked. Yumi felt her cheeks burning with anger.  
  
Yumi took a couple steps forward, trying to pass Mitsui and get into her class but he blocked her.  
  
Yumi tried to push Mitsui away but he wouldn't budge. All he did was smile his million-dollar smile.  
  
Yumi was starting to get angry.  
  
" Move Mitsui," Yumi ordered with a harsh tone.  
  
" Who's gonna make me?" Mitsui replied teasingly.  
  
Yumi glared at Mitsui. Then she felt something on her shoulder and saw Mitsui's hand resting on it.  
  
" Let go of my shoulder" Yumi barked.  
  
" Why? You don't like it?" Mitsui asked innocently.  
  
Then he started to rub her shoulder slightly and finally broke into a small massage. Yumi shivered, thoughts about what had happened between them came flooding back into her mind. Yumi gritted her teeth as she felt Mitsui's hand rub her shoulder a bit more forcefully. Then she knocked his hand off her shoulder.  
  
" Never," Yumi said slowly as she glared at Mitsui, " Ever touch me again"  
  
Mitsui smiled down at her, which caused Yumi to get angrier. Then he felt her push him out of her way and entered the room.  
  
Mitsui was caught off guard but he didn't show it. He simply blinked when she pushed him away. He was though, surprised at how strong she was, even though she looked so fragile and weak.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with women getting angry. They somehow possess huge amount of energy.  
With a sigh, Mitsui followed Yumi into class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marie knocked on the white door gently with her knuckles. She waited a few minutes until she heard footsteps coming her way from inside the house. Then the door opened revealing a plump woman in the middle of her late forties with grey hair and a very serious look on her face.  
  
Marie blinked a couple of times, wondering if she should be the first one to speak. Marie cleared her throat and was about to speak when the plump woman spoke instead.  
  
" How can I help you?" She was politely.  
  
" I'm Marie Hinyuaka and I'm Yumi's cousin. I'm supposed to be staying here for a month or so." Marie replied, feeling at tad bit nervous.  
  
She eyed the woman closely and saw that she was going over what she had just said. Marie started to fidget after a while, she wasn't too sure anymore if she was at the right house. After what had seemed forever, the plump woman's face brightened as if she remembered something.  
  
" Oh yes, I remember. Here come in. Yumi's at school right now and Mrs Hinnokan is in the living room right now." The woman said as she moved to let Marie enter.  
  
Marie sighed. She was glad that the woman remembered. For a second, she thought that she was at the wrong house. She followed as the woman led her into the living room. There, she saw her auntie.  
  
" Auntie Aurdra," Marie squealed with delight. It had been a very long time since she saw her aunt and she totally adored her. Unlike her mother, Auntie Aurdra was always around to talk to you, go shopping with you and have a mother and daughter outing every once in a while. Her mum instead was too busy cooped up with her work that she didn't even pay Marie a single glance.  
  
" She probably didn't even know that I'm here," Marie thought bitterly to herself. Then she shook the thought off and smiled at her aunt.  
  
" Marie dear, long time no see" Marie's aunt said.  
  
Marie smiled. " Same to you"  
  
She was always open to her. To her aunt Aurdra. Then she yawned and stretched her arms out.  
  
" Good grief, you must be tired. Come, I'll show you were you'll be staying" her aunt Aurdra said as she started to head up the stairs.  
  
Marie quietly followed.  
  
" There, this is your room" Aunt Aurdra said as she opened a heavy oak door. Marie took a peep inside the room and gasped. It was big. The room had a four-poster bed, with French windows and a studying desk. It even had it's own couch and all.  
  
"Well," Aunt Aurdra asked, beaming at her niece, obviously aware that she was impressed.  
  
" Wow," was all Marie could say.  
  
" Well then, I'll just leave you okay. If you have any questions, I'll be in the library" her aunt stated.  
  
Marie nodded her head understandingly and watched as her aunt walk the stairs. Marie walked over to her bed and sat down, still looking around. It wasn't as big as her room at home though, but it was cosy, something that Marie didn't have at her house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bang.  
Yumi felt something hit the back of her head. She spun round quickly and yelled out,  
  
" Quite it Mitsui!"  
  
Then she blushed. Instead of seeing Mitsui's sneering face she saw a boy with black hair that she had never seen before her throwing rubbers in her hair. Yumi felt her cheeks burning hot as she saw Mitsui sitting right beside the boy. He gave her a bored look, then he grinned.  
  
Yumi didn't understand why, until she turned round and saw her teacher.  
  
"Sensei" Yumi gasped.  
  
She saw her very angry teacher looking down on her.  
  
" Well," her sensei demanded.  
  
" Eh?" Yumi was confused. She didn't know what the teacher had met and to make it worst, she heard the other students laughing under their breaths. This reminded her of her first day in this school. Painful memories rushing back into her mind. Yumi blinked. She didn't know if she should speak or stay silent.  
  
The teacher in the other hand looked even angrier.  
  
" Dare to play tricks with me?" He bellowed.  
  
" What, no. It's just, well you see, he" Yumi turned round glaring at the boy who sat down beside her.  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOUR TROUBLE AT SOMEONE ELSE. THE ONE THING I CAN'T STAND IS PEOPLE BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE FOR THEIR TROUBLES."  
  
Yumi gaped. Was she hearing right? She didn't really mean to blame that guy. She just wanted to tell the teacher that he was throwing things in her hair. Yumi sat speechless. She felt an amount of blood rising to her cheeks, making it burn hotly.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, mutterings where heard among the students. Yumi couldn't even dare look at the teacher in the eye. She was on the verge of tears. Damn, why did she have to be so emotional?  
  
She heard her teacher let out a huge sigh and said,  
  
" If, I can't you causing trouble in my class one more time, that'll be detention for a week. Clear?"  
  
" Yes, Sensei," Yumi replied meekly, still not daring to look up at her teacher.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Auntie Aurdra, is it okay if I look around the place, you know, to try and get to know this place a little bit better?" Marie asked her Aunt.  
  
Her Aunt looked thoughtful for a while.  
  
" Well, I guess that's okay, just don't get lost okay?" she replied.  
  
" Relax, I've got my mobile phone. I'll call you if I'm in trouble" Marie replied grinning.  
  
" For some reason, I seriously doubt that," her Aunt said flatly.  
  
Marie put on a fake shocked expression.  
  
" I'm hurt" then she giggled and laughed, "Well, I'll just be going now"  
  
" See you dear"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yumi walked out of the class feeling very miserable. Not only did the teacher tell her off but she had make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Especially Mitsui. What had possessed to even think that it was Mitsui that was throwing the bits of rubber into her hair, only to find out that it wasn't him?  
  
Yumi groaned.  
  
Then she heard footsteps behind her to find that it belong to Mitsui. Yumi groaned even louder.  
  
Mitsui looked unimpressed.  
  
" So," He whispered in her ear," Can't help but think about me all the time?" he asked.  
  
Yumi stiffened.  
  
Mitsui continued.  
  
" Thought that it was me didn't you? Hmmm? What made to think that? I'd like to know?"  
  
Yumi stared right in front of her and didn't say a word to him. He was so close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers up her spine.  
  
" You think a lot about me don't you Yumi?" He asked.  
  
Yumi blinked. Still not answering him. Then she felt him move away. Mitsui started to take a couple of steps forward, and then he paused.  
  
" Why do you think about me?" He asked innocently.  
  
Yumi fumed.  
  
" I DO NOT THINK ABOUT YOU!"  
  
Mitsui raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Sure, whatever" He said.  
Marie walked around the block until she found herself right in front of a huge school.  
  
" Eh, what school did Yumi say that she was in again?" Marie thought to herself.  
  
She looked at the school and decided to wait until the bell would ring. She wanted to wait for Yumi and give her a surprise but there were only two problems:  
  
1: she didn't know if this WAS the right school 2: she had another four hours to wait  
  
" Hmm. Might as well take that chance" Marie thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the school's wall and sat down on it. Looking inside the school. She saw that everyone was outside chatting, so she presumed that it was lunchtime.  
" Hey sempai," a voice called out.  
  
Mitsui turned round and saw Miyagi running up to him. Mitsui stopped and waited for him.  
  
" Is that a glint in his eye?" Mitsui thought to himself.  
  
" Guess what?" Miyagi asked.  
  
" What?" Mitsui replied acting bored.  
  
" There's this really gorgeous girl sitting on the school wall," Miyagi said.  
  
" What? You serious?" Mitsui asked, starting to get interested in what Miyagi had to say.  
  
" Yeah, come and see" Miyagi said grinning.  
  
Then the two boys ran to the other side of their school and indeed, they did see a girl sitting on the wall, looking almost bored.  
  
" Wow, she's gorgeous" Mitsui muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Miyagi overheard.  
  
" I know" He replied.  
  
" Let's she what's she doing here?" Mitsui asked Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi grinned at him.  
  
" What?" Mitsui asked.  
  
" You just want to go out with her don't you?" he teased.  
  
" True true" Mitsui replied as they walked up to the girl.  
" Hello" Mitsui said in his sexy voice.  
  
The girl turned round.  
  
Mitsui froze.  
  
In front of him was a girl with long wavy blonde hair with a pair of steel blue eyes. Mitsui was speechless. This girl was so pretty.  
  
" Oh, hi" She said softly.  
  
Mitsui went brain dead for a moment. Her voice was so beautiful and so soft. He turned round and saw Miyagi gaping at her, and then something caught his attention that made him frown. Practically half the population of the boys in their school where making their way towards her now.  
  
" Oh man, why do these losers have to come?" Mitsui thought to himself.  
" Did you hear?" Haruko asked Yumi with little stars in her eyes *-*  
  
" Hear what?" Yumi asked feeling rather puzzled.  
  
Haruko giggled.  
  
" They say that there is a beautiful angel sitting on our school wall"  
  
" So?" Yumi asked feeling very confused.  
  
Haruko looked shocked.  
  
" Don't you care? They say that she's really beautiful," Haruko continued.  
  
" I couldn't care less" Yumi replied. She didn't want to be reminded how beautiful some girls where and every time it came up into her mind, she felt so low down and started to remember how ugly she really was.  
  
Haruko in the other hand seemed oblivious to this  
  
" Hey, I know what?" Haruko squealed as she grabbed hold of Yumi's arm.  
  
" What?" Yumi asked feeling rather stupid.  
  
" Let's go and see her."  
  
" Err.okay" Yumi replied as they walked off.  
Haruko's pov__________  
So gorgeous. That girl is so beautiful. Like an angel, no like a goddess. I wish I looked half as beautiful as she is. Oh my God, she has such a beautiful smile. What a wonderful smile. Even Rukawa would love that.  
  
Rukawa  
  
*Drools*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marie's pov__________  
  
Freaky people. Freaky people. Must have gone to the wrong school. Freaky people.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yumi walked up to see this *gorgeous* girl whom everyone was talking about. She wanted to see how pretty she really was.  
  
She pushed a couple of people out of the way and made her way to the front only to see Mitsui chatting to the girl. Her anger boiled. He was talking to her. Yumi blinked. She didn't know what made her think like that.  
  
Her? Getting jealous of Mitsui?  
  
Nahh.  
  
She walked to where Mitsui was and interrupted their little chat.  
  
Mitsui glared daggers at Yumi. How dare she interrupt him talking to this hot girl?  
  
Instead, he decided to watch what Yumi was going to say to the girl.  
  
Yumi froze. She didn't know why she interrupted Mitsui and the girl and she had no desire to talk to her. What was she going to say? Should she just turn round and walk away..and leave everyone thinking that she was nuts or something?  
  
She looked at the girl more closely and her eyes widened. They WERE telling the truth. This girl WAS beautiful. But there was something about this girl that seemed very familiar.  
  
" Marie?" Yumi asked uncertainly.  
  
" Yumi?" Marie replied staring at her with shock.  
Mitsui stared at the two.  
  
" Did they know each other?" he thought to himself.  
End of chapter 5.  
A/n: Sorry about that being long. ^^ I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. Lol. :)  
  
So, Yumi and Marie finally meet. This is when things start to go...oops better not tell :) you'll just have to read on and find out.  
  
Oh, about this chapter, sorry if you think that it's kinda boring or anything. I just had to put that in. I'll check over this chapter again and see if there are any spelling mistakes. Hehehehehehehehehe. I have a habit on never checking. So, you can't blame me ;) lol. Just joking. I should try and check it. X (  
  
Anyway, this has nothing to do with the story but I felt like adding it in anyway, so read on if you want and if you don't, well you can go and get yourself a cup of tea or something like that. Nyhahahahahahahahahahaha! O.o  
  
I have a friend and she was about to be called Ashley Susan Skinner but her parents discovered that her initials would be A.S.S. '-_- so they changed it to Susan Ashley Skinner. Well, that was pretty much all that I had to say. Plus I have to go to bed now. My mum just phoned me on my mobile to tell me to go to bed. Weird woman. O.o  
  
Till then :)  
  
P.s. Remember to review! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6.  
Yumi: Marie  
  
Marie: Err, hi  
  
Mitsui: Huh  
  
" Marie, is that really you?" Yumi asked feeling very shocked.  
  
" Yup, in flesh and blood" Marie replied cheerfully.  
  
Both girls stood there, watching each other for a while, leaving a very confused audience, then without knowing Marie grabbed hold of Yumi and hugged her tightly.  
  
" It's so good to see you again!" Marie cried out holding Yumi rather tightly.  
  
" Ack, can't breathe!" was Yumi's reply as she tried to grasp some air.  
  
Marie who was noticing this quickly blushed and let go of her cousin.  
  
" Sorry Yumi" Marie quickly apologised.  
  
" Hey, wait a minute!" Mitsui demanded.  
  
Both girls turned round to look at him.  
  
Mitsui didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he was trying to chat up some very sexy girl and the person that he hated the most appeared and both girls started hugging each other in front of everyone? Am I missing something? Mitsui thought to himself.  
  
He was angry and he didn't know why. But he knew that it had something to do with Yumi. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke quietly but harshly.  
  
" Now, do you two know each other or something?" He asked. Mainly at Marie.  
  
" Yup" Marie replied instantly, Yumi only nodded her head.  
  
" What, no way! How on earth could Yumi ever be friends with you, I mean, look at her, don't you think that she looks like a scaf or something?" Mitsui exploded.  
  
Marie giggled and Yumi fumed.  
  
" For your information Mr. Know it all, Marie just so happens to be my cousin!" Yumi shouted really loudly. She was pretty sure that everyone heard.  
  
" WHAT NO WAY!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Most of the people had the look of disbelieve of their faces and others were gaping at them.  
  
" Yes way," Yumi said. She couldn't help but feel very amused at this.  
  
She turned round to look at Mitsui and he had his mouth open. He had the look of pure terror in his eyes but then it changed to shock to anger to disbelieve then to amusement. Yumi saw a little twinkle in his eye and she knew that he was up to no good.  
  
She shivered at she saw him smile.  
  
" Well, well. I never knew that you two where related. Yumi darling, why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked winking at her.  
  
Yumi blushed and then her anger grew. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to get to Marie from her. That git! Yumi thought.  
  
" Fist of all, I am not your darling, second of all, you never asked and third of all, I don't even like you" Yumi stated to Mitsui.  
  
Then without warning, Yumi grabbed hold of Marie's arms and dragged her out of the school.  
  
" Come on Marie, let's go home"  
  
" Sure" Marie said happily, not knowing what was happening.  
They started to walk to Yumi's house. Yumi was walking fast and Marie had to jog to keep up with her.  
  
Yumi was thinking to herself about the event. She knew that everyone would be asking her about Marie when she went back to school and that bothered her. She didn't want to talk to these people and she definitely didn't want to talk about Marie to them. After all, what did they see in her?  
  
You're jealous......  
  
Wha.What? Where did that thought come from Yumi thought? Suddenly images of Mitsui floated in her mind. That made her blood boil. She hated the fact that Mitsui seemed to like Marie.  
  
" Marie" Yumi asked.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What do you think of Mitsui?"  
  
Marie looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
" I don't know. He's really nice"  
  
Yumi let out a snort.  
  
Marie glared at Yumi for interrupting her.  
  
" Sorry, continue"  
  
" As I was saying, I think that Mitsui' really nice and pretty cute"  
  
" And?"  
  
" And what?"  
  
Yumi grew annoyed.  
  
" For Pete's sake Marie, do you like him? Do you like Mitsui?"  
  
" No"  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Good"  
  
" Yumi," Marie asked.  
  
" Do you like him?"  
  
" NO!!!! What the hell made you think that?"  
  
" Then why does it matter if I like him or not?"  
  
" What matters? Nothing matters. I don't like him okay? End of story!"  
  
" I like him!"  
  
" NANI?"  
  
" You heard me Yumi, I like him"  
  
" You can't"  
  
" Why's that?"  
  
" Because you don't even know him"  
  
" I know him enough to know that he's nice"  
  
" You don't know the REAL him, only I do"  
  
" So?"  
  
" Stay away from him"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I don't want you hanging out with him. He's dangerous and he's a total git. Do you know what he did to me? He made fun of me in front of every one!"  
  
" Are you sure"  
  
" Yes I am sure"  
  
" Yumi, you're obsessed with him"  
  
" What?"  
  
~*~*~ By now the two girls were arguing as they headed home.  
  
" No offence Yumi but you're obsessed with Mitsui and I think I know why."  
  
" Shut up Marie what would you know!"  
  
" I know enough that you're really mean to people and you don't them have a chance to try and talk to you!"  
  
" What makes you say that?"  
  
Marie let out a sigh.  
  
" Yumi, I've watched you. I've seen the way to treat other people, as if they were nothing but dirt"  
  
" What has this got to do with Mitsui?"  
  
" Everything! I bet you don't even have friends, one maybe but the point is, is that Mitsui did something to you and you hate him right? Wrong! You like him. He's different. Don't pretend Yumi, I saw the look on your face with he was chatting with me. You want him and you want him for yourself!"  
  
" Shut up you bitch! You don't know anything about me and who the hell do you think you are telling me what I should do! You don't even know me!"  
  
With that, Yumi ran off into the distance leaving Marie behind. Marie sighed to herself; this was going to be a very horrible holiday.  
End of chapter 6.  
So, Marie and Yumi already had a fight? Good grief!  
  
Sorry about it being so short. I'm not in the mood to write anything. Someone has just spray paint my room yellow and all of my stuff are yellow! Grrrrr.... In other words, I'm very pissed off!  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I MIGHT START FEELING HAPPY AFTERWORDS! :) 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own anything.  
Chapter 6.  
~~~~~~  
There was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
" Yumi?" Marie asked quietly as she opened the door slowly.  
  
" Hn" came the reply.  
  
" I'm sorry" Marie whispered as she walked over Yumi's bed.  
  
Marie looked at Yumi and saw her shake her head. Her heart sank.  
  
" No, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Yumi said.  
  
Marie stared. Was she hearing right?  
  
Yumi continued.  
  
" I'm really sorry Marie. I didn't mean what I said. I guess that you were right after all."  
  
" Eh. Right about what?" Marie asked.  
  
Yumi sighed.  
  
" Liking him Marie. Liking him. I.I think I do" Yumi replied quietly.  
  
Marie smiled then she heard Yumi clear her throat.  
  
" Um, Marie, are we friends again" Yumi asked slowly. Marie's smile grew wider.  
  
" Of course!" she replied instantly.  
  
Yumi smiled.  
  
" Hey," Marie said quickly.  
  
" What?" Yumi asked.  
  
" You smiled" Marie beamed.  
  
" Eh?" asked a rather confused Yumi.  
  
" It's the first time that I've ever seen you smile" Marie said.  
  
Yumi snorted.  
  
" Well, there's gotta be a first time for everything," Yumi said flatly.  
  
" Yeah" Marie replied, " yeah"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mitsui walked over to the basketball court. He didn't know what had brought him here. All he knew was that he was thinking. Thinking about Yumi and her COUSIN. Something bothered him and it was stressing him out.  
" Oh, man!" Mitsui cried out.  
  
Why the hell am I thinking about them two? Yumi's probably telling her cousin that I'm a git. Mitsui thought grimly to himself.  
  
He looked up and looked at the basketball hoop. He didn't know why but something about it made everything fine. It made everything perfect. And the game. The game was simply magnificent. It was almost like second nature to him. The way you'd pick up the ball and dribble it. Then you would shoot it through the hoop. Everything about it was right. Right for some reason. He felt like playing it now. To feel the ball underneath his fingers.  
  
Mitsui blinked and looked around.  
  
" Oh, man. I wish that I brought a basketball," he groaned at his realisation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days soon flew past and before Yumi knew it. It was Saturday.  
  
Ah, the weekend. She thought to herself as she walked down the marble staircase, heading for the kitchen.  
  
" Ello, Yuuumy," Marie greeted as she stuffed a piece of toast down her throat.  
  
" Good morning to you too" Yumi replied smiling, " Uh, where's my mum?"  
  
" She had to go to the doctor" Marie replied carelessly.  
  
Yumi frowned. The thought of her mother going to the doctor worried her. Marie sensing what was happening smiled.  
  
" It's all right Yumi. You're mum will be fine" she said gently.  
  
Yumi smiled weakly as she sat down on her seat.  
  
" Yumi?" Marie asked.  
  
" Yes?" Yumi replied, spreading jam all over her toast.  
  
" Why do you wear baggy trousers?" Marie asked.  
  
Yumi blinked.  
  
" What?" Yumi replied as she looked down, " I dunno. I just do"  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Yumi narrowed her eyes.  
  
" You're up to something aren't you?" Yumi said accusingly to Marie.  
  
Marie's smile grew wider.  
" Make over time!"  
" Whaaa?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" This, no this. Ah, no wait. Yes. No AHH!" Marie wailed.  
  
Yumi yawned as she watched her cousin pick out clothes for her. Her cousin had come up with a very EVIL idea on making Yumi BEAUTIFUL. As if. And now they were in the shopping mall. Choosing clothes for Yumi. Well, Marie was doing most of the choosing.  
  
" Hey, why don't we go to another shop first? Then come back here." Yumi suggested.  
" Okay." Marie replied quietly as they headed out of the shop.  
Marie looked around her. Something came up in her mind and Marie wanted to do it. To make Yumi pretty. IF that was POSSIBALE. And to try and make Mitsui notice her.  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Marie giggled silently to herself for her GREAT idea.  
  
" I'm so great" Marie muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
Then something caught her attention.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yumi screamed as Marie grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to the hairdresser. The HAIRDRESSER!  
  
Yumi gave Marie death glares as Marie was chatting to a lady about HER!  
  
" Are you saying that my hair is bad?" Yumi asked Marie.  
  
" No, all I'm saying is that I think that you should have a new hair style." Marie replied cheerfully.  
  
Yumi grunted as she sat on the seat.  
  
" Fine. But you pay" she said flatly.  
  
" Okay!" Marie replied happily.  
  
Yumi looked at her cousin weirdly.  
" I think that she needs something new all together." Marie said to the lady.  
  
" What about curls ma'am?" the lady suggested.  
" Hmm. I was thinking of more of a wavy thing?" Marie said.  
  
The lady nodded her head.  
  
" Then I think that you should get the bottom layered and maybe curl it a bit. I also don't want her hair covering her face." Marie said to the lady.  
  
" Ahem! I'm here you know!" Yumi relied feeling VERY annoyed. She didn't like the fact that someone was deciding what her hair would look like.  
  
" And oh!!!!!"  
  
Yumi looked up and saw little stars in her cousin's eyes.  
" Can you also highlight her hair? Red maybe?" Marie said beaming brightly.  
" WHAT?" Yumi shouted but they ignored her.  
" Yes ma'am" the lady said as she took her things out.  
" WHAT?" Yumi muttered to herself.  
About two hours later, everything was finished. Yumi walked out of the hairdresser with her hair all wavy and layered. It as also highlight red and curled at the end. Yumi had to admit to herself that she did like her new hairstyle.  
  
" Where are we going now?" Yumi asked.  
  
" We're gonna get you new contact lenses." Marie replied cheerfully.  
  
" Okaaay"  
Another hour later, Yumi walked out with a pair of contact lenses. She smiled to herself. At least she didn't have her glasses anymore.  
  
" Where are we going now?" Yumi asked yet again.  
  
" WE, are going to buy you new cloths." Marie beamed.  
  
Yumi groaned. Clothes. She hated it. Nothing there could make her look nice. She was still her shapeless self.  
  
She walked inside the shop feeling rather down as Marie looked at all of the clothes.  
Marie looked round and saw a very baggy trousers. It was small it the waist but then it was like flares all the way down. It was black with red designs on it. She put it in her shopping basket.  
  
Cool.  
Marie looked at another clothes and saw that it was a simple pink t-shirt that was size 8.  
  
Hmm. Might as well add this in my basket.  
Yumi was looking around and saw a huge army t-shirt. She picked it up and put it in her basket along with her combat trousers, which were very baggy and combat socks.  
She turned round as saw Marie.  
  
" What did you get?" Marie asked as she peered in Yumi's basket. Then her eyes went wide.  
" PUT THOSE BACK!" Marie roared at Yumi.  
  
Yumi who was scared at discovering this NEW side of Marie did what she was told quickly.  
  
" Man. And I thought that you were the happy go lucky girl" Yumi muttered to herself in disbelief.  
" I HEARD THAT!" Marie yelled back.  
Yumi rolled her eyes.  
" Yumi, hurry, we're leaving." Marie said cheerfully to Yumi.  
  
" What. But I didn't get anything." Yumi replied.  
" Don't worry. I got it all" Marie said.  
  
" But you don't even know my size-  
  
" WE'RE LEAVING!" Marie said flatly but harshly.  
" Yes ma'am" Yumi quickly replied.  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
Yumi couldn't belief it. Her cousin was a bit SPOOKY. She knew instantly that she wasn't the type of person that you'd mess with. She looked at her cousin as she unpacked all the clothes from the shopping bag. Yumi looked at the clothes and noticed how small they were.  
We're gonna end up sending this all back to the shop Yumi thought grimly to herself.  
" Now, try this!" Marie told her cousin cheerfully.  
  
Yumi looked at the small skirt and the red v- neck blouse.  
  
" Eh, I don't think that it will-  
  
" TRY IT!"  
  
" Yes sir."  
Yumi picked up the clothing and put it on. To her great surprise it fitted perfectly.  
  
" Now put this on," Marie commanded as she past Yumi a pair of black high- heeled boots.  
  
Yumi took it with no questioning.  
  
And again it fitted perfectly.  
  
Yumi stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
" I'm not finish with you yet," Marie said lightly to Yumi as she took out her make up bag.  
Yumi eyed Marie suspiciously and sat down on the bed as Marie walked over to her. Marie took out her eyeliner and held Yumi's face with her fingers.  
  
" Don't blink" Marie said seriously.  
In the end, Yumi ended up wearing deep eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick ( Marie would not let her have red) and dark eye shadow. Yumi stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
" Well?" Marie asked.  
  
" I look like a prostitute," Yumi said flatly.  
  
Marie laughed.  
" No you don't. You look great. Beautiful really. You have such nice curves on your body you know. Really nice. Most that girls would kill for" Marie stated.  
  
" But I don't understand. How?" Yumi asked feeling confused.  
  
Marie laughed.  
  
" Yumi. You could be so thick sometimes. Your clothes! Your clothes are so BAGGY and BIG and it makes you look FAT. You know what I mean?" Marie asked.  
  
" Uh, yeah. Kind of but I feel so weird. So exposed." Yumi confessed.  
  
" Well, get use to it" Marie said happily.  
  
" Hey? How did you know what size I was?" Yumi asked.  
  
Marie giggled and blushed.  
  
" That's simple. Remember a couple of nights ago. You asked if someone went inside the bathroom when you were taking a shower because you heard a noise. Well that was me. I err, was kinda asleep and I walked in-  
  
" YOU HENTAI!!!!" Yumi screamed.  
  
" Hey hear me out, it was an accident. An accident. Anyway, I was wide awake then and I saw you from the back and notice that you were pretty slim." Marie replied.  
  
Yumi glared daggers at her and felt herself blushing.  
  
" You DID leave the door open!" Marie said in defence, " How was I supposed to know?"  
  
Yumi sighed.  
" Fine, whatever. Hey, what size are you?" Yumi asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, size 6. Why?" Marie replied.  
" Oh nothing."  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
" ACK! WITCH!" Yumi's mother gasped in shock of the sight of her daughter.  
  
Yumi blushed. Marie laughed.  
  
" She did it!" Yumi said pointing at Marie. Marie laughed even more.  
  
" Marie dear, why so much eye liner?" she asked.  
  
" Because it makes her look mysterious, especially with her green eyes." Marie replied.  
Yumi's mother nodded her head.  
  
" True true."  
  
" Anyway, we're gonna check just how gorgeous Yumi really is and see how many guys chat her up today" Marie said giggling.  
  
Yumi blushed.  
" Just be careful. Oh, Yumi. You look beautiful." Her mother said.  
Yumi blushed even more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Wow. So many guys are looking at you!" Marie whispered excitedly in Yumi's ear.  
Yumi shook her head.  
" They're looking at you." Yumi stated.  
Marie rolled her eyes.  
  
" Let's eat. I'm hungry"  
" Sure"  
" So tell me," Yumi asked Marie as she took a sip on her banana milkshake, " how did you meet James."  
James was one of Marie's ex boyfriends out of 78 guys and was her last.  
" Him. Well, I was walking out in town by myself and I was walking in this dark lane and he came out and started harassing me" Marie said cheerfully.  
" What happened?" Yumi asked feeling very curious.  
  
" I started beating the shit right out of him," Marie said flatly.  
" Whoa" came Yumi's reply, " Then you two went out?"  
Yumi and Marie looked up and saw someone entering the café. It was a bunch of the girls in their class.  
The girls turned round and looked at Yumi's direction. Their eyes went wide. Just then the door opened again and half of the population of the boys in her class went walking right in, chattering to each other.  
" IS THAT YUMI?" a girl shrieked out loud in surprise.  
  
Everyone turned round and looked at her. The girls looked horrified and the guys were practically drooling. Then all of a sudden they went over to her table.  
  
Yumi turned round and looked at Marie for help and whispered,  
  
" Why me?"  
  
Marie shrugged in response.  
End of chapter 7.  
Hmm. Yumi's pretty now. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to make her pretty this early in the story but my fingers seems to have a mind of their own and I ended up writing this. Oh well. But I've got a great plot coming up that will shock you! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Anyway, I was wondering if any of you guys could please tell me how to make your writing italic? If you could that would be nice. ^^  
  
Thanks.  
Oh, and please remember to review.  
P.s. KISS Is The Best: Quit it. It's bugging. :( 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
A/n: Sorry that I haven't written anything for so long. My p.c. crashed and it took me a long time to fix it. Actually, it's still crashing; ANYWAY I just wanted to say that since it keeps on crashing, it might take me a longer time to write the next chapter.  
  
I see that you all want to me to update so desperately, so since I am such a NICE author, I'll give you an extra chapter for your patience. Well, a half of a chapter anyway. It's called chapter 8 and a half. Sorry, I'm feeling pretty crazy right now. Don't mind me.  
  
* Author walks quietly away from sight*  
  
Erase that scene with this;  
  
* Author struggles, laughing hysterically as 5 men in white coats tries to take her away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
The whole crowd rushed over to Yumi and Marie's table with excitement. Yumi opened her eyes in sheer horror. Marie looked weird.  
  
" Oh My God!!!!!" a girl shrieked out.  
  
" It's her!" another one shouted out as well.  
  
" She's hot!"  
  
" Shout your mouth James!"  
  
" She looks different"  
  
" Yeah, she's a babe!"  
  
" Wanna go out with me?"  
  
" Are you new?"  
  
" Hi Marie"  
  
" Do you know her?"  
  
" She's Yumi you jackass!"  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Yumi, what happened?"  
  
" Wanna go over to my party tomorrow?"  
  
" Are you really Yumi?"  
  
" You have nice legs"  
  
" Grrrrrr...Ash!"  
  
" Are you really Yumi?"  
  
" I need the toilet!!!"  
  
Everyone turned round and looked at a boy with black hair and huge thick round glasses.  
  
" Eh, bye!" the boy said and ran out of the door.  
  
Yumi stared. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening at once. She stared at everyone who was now looking at her with respect, not listening to what they were saying. This was too much. It was too much to take in all at once. Yumi glanced over and saw Marie chatting to another girl quietly.  
  
Yumi smiled at her grimly. Marie had changed. She didn't know if she was simply a bad influence on her or if she was naturally like that. She was surprised that Marie could change her personality so fast and so easily. She was different now. Well, to her anyway, Marie was simply acting a bit weird.  
  
Yumi suddenly broke from her trance when a boy tapped her shoulder. Yumi looked up and saw a blue-eyed boy looking down at her.  
  
" Yes?" Yumi asked. " Want to go out with me?" the boy asked, putting on a cheesy grin.  
  
Yumi thought for a moment. All her life she wanted a boyfriend. And now someone was asking her out. For some odd reason, Yumi was feeling very upset. She wanted to go out, yes, but not with him. Someone else. Someone special, not some retard.  
  
Yumi shook her head slowly at the boy and saw that his grin was fading away.  
  
" Oh, well, we still can be friends right?" the boy asked with new hope.  
  
Yumi smiled.  
  
" Yes" she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The crowed was now gone and Yumi and Marie was left alone together in the café. Yumi started thinking to herself. She couldn't help but feel that she too was acting differently as well. Ever since Marie helped her, she was a lot friendlier. Not the cold self-conscious bitch that she was earlier. And Marie, she changed too. Maybe not that visible but Yumi knew that there was something wrong with her. As if she was upset. It was almost like she and Marie changes personalities.  
  
" Want, to have a walk?" Marie asked Yumi.  
  
" Yeah, sure" Yumi replied quickly and headed out of the door, following Marie closely behind.  
  
The two girls walked in silence for a while. Neither of them wanting to talk, or starting a conversation, until Marie spoke.  
  
" Yumi?" Marie asked, looking straight ahead of her," Why did you reject the boy?"  
  
" Huh?" Yumi replied feeling startled, " Well, because he wasn't the one. I want to go out with someone that I know."  
  
" Oh, I see" Marie said, still looking straight ahead of her.  
  
" Marie, are you okay?" Yumi asked, feeling a bit concerned.  
  
" Of course!" Marie said cheerfully and smiled. She turned round and faced Yumi, " Why wouldn't I?" she asked.  
  
" Oh, no reason," Yumi replied, not feeling convinced.  
  
Marie smiled, and then she froze.  
  
" What?" Yumi asked.  
  
" Mitsui's there!" Marie squealed in delight, " Are you going to talk to him?"  
  
Yumi started to feel nervous.  
  
" Eh, not really, let's go home" she said.  
  
" NO WAY!" Marie replied, " let's go see him!" as she dragged Yumi to where Mitsui was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Marie dragged Yumi to the basketball court. She wanted to see what was going to happen between Yumi and Mitsui. After all, she was pretty sure that they liked each other. Well, maybe.  
  
" Mitsui!" Marie cried out, waving her arm.  
  
Mitsui turned round feeling startled.  
  
" Marie, how are you?" he asked as he walked over to where Marie and Yumi were standing. Yumi was silently trying to run away but Marie held her arm tightly.  
  
Mitsui walked over and saw that Marie wasn't alone. She was with another girl. Mitsui looked at Yumi, not recognising her at all and whistled. Yumi glared.  
  
" And who are you?" Mitsui asked Yumi in a sexy tone.  
  
" She's-  
  
" I'm Hitomi" Yumi quickly answered. She received a nodding head from Mitsui and a questioning look from Mitsui.  
  
" Hi, Hitomi, how are you? I'm Mitsui, Marie's friend" Mitsui said in a lazy voice.  
  
" That's nice to know" Yumi said grimly.  
  
Mitsui laughed and patted Yumi on the back.  
  
" You make me laugh, you know that?" he said.  
  
" Right?" Yumi whispered silently, feeling rather annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPTER 8 AND A HALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" So, Hitomi, what do you like doing?" Mitsui asked Yumi.  
  
" Nothing" Yumi replied shortly.  
  
" Gee, you hardly talk do you?" Mitsui said with a grin.  
  
Yumi snorted.  
  
" I take it that you don't like me then?" Mitsui said, pretending to feel hurt.  
  
" Where's Marie?" Yumi asked harshly.  
  
" I dunno. She went to get some ice-cream" Mitsui said, looking at the skies.  
  
Yumi didn't say anything.  
  
" Are you okay Hun?" Mitsui asked sweetly.  
  
" Don't call me that!" Yumi said grumpily.  
  
Mitsui laughed.  
  
" Don't hate me Hun, don't hate me"  
  
Yumi started to feel angry.  
  
" I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Mitsui smirked and looked down at Yumi. Yumi stood paralyzed, gazing at Mitsui's blue eyes (a/n: he has got blue eyes right? Ack! I can't remember). She found herself lost in his eyes. Mitsui smirked again. Yumi blinked and the feeling was gone. Yumi turned her direction to a tree and glared at it with all her might.  
  
" You know what?" Mitsui said.  
  
" What?" Yumi replied flatly.  
  
" You remind me of someone" Mitsui replied.  
  
Yumi turned round. Feeling slightly interested. She was pretty sure that he was going to talk about her.  
  
" Who?" she asked.  
  
Mitsui blinked and laughed.  
  
" Wow, change of attitude. Anyway, you remind me of this girl called Yumi" Mitsui said.  
  
Yumi smiled and decided that this was a perfect time on asking him about what he thought of her. Not like she really cared anyway.  
  
" Yumi. You remember her name?" she asked sweetly.  
  
" Well, yeah"  
  
" Continue"  
  
" What do you want me to say?"  
  
" Tell me about her?"  
  
" Well, she's ugly. That's a fact."  
  
Yumi felt pissed off but she tried to stay calm.  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Cause she is. It's a well known fact!"  
  
" Do you like her?"  
  
" HELL NO!"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Why are you asking me this? Are you Yumi in disguise or something like that?"  
  
Yumi's body froze.  
  
" No!"  
  
" Well of course not. Yumi ain't that pretty."  
  
" Do you really hate her?"  
  
" Yeah, it's not as if she's done anything nice to me. She's been a total bitch to me. I even tried to be her friend"  
  
Yumi snorted.  
  
" Would you be her friend if she wasn't a bitch to you?"  
  
" I dunno. Why?"  
  
" Because....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/n: I am soooooooooo tired! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. And so sleepy. Sorry for not updating for a long time. My p.c. crashed. Anyway, speaking of p.c's I just remembered something. In one of my old classes, we had to use the computer and my computer crashed and I told my teacher about it. Anyway, he took a psycho on it and lifted it up into the air and roared. Then he slammed it back down on my desk really loudly. *0* and guess what he did. He turned round to me and smiled at me and said gently, " It should start working now." Strange guy!  
  
Please remember to review!  
  
P.S. This song is stuck in my head and I can't remember who sings it and it's bugging the hell right out of me. One of the lines is " SHE FUCKING HATES ME!" does anyone know who sings it? I do but I can't remember and it's bugging me. Grrrrrrrr... 


End file.
